


In cui Sawamura non ascolta la sua ragazza.

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Yuri
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga sente un nodo caldo all’altezza dello stomaco, mentre le sue cosce si tendono e le dita dei piedi continuano a contrarsi e rilassarsi ad ogni carezza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In cui Sawamura non ascolta la sua ragazza.

**Author's Note:**

> E io coi titoli non ho fantasia, fill per la notte bianca <3

Suga sente un nodo caldo all’altezza dello stomaco, mentre le sue cosce si tendono e le dita dei piedi continuano a contrarsi e rilassarsi ad ogni carezza. Sente la trama del copridivano contro la schiena semi scoperta, mentre il suo sedere scivola sempre più verso il basso, e Sawamura la stringe con dolcezza sotto le ginocchia. “Rilassati,” sussurra Chie contro la sua coscia, e Suga spinge la testa all’indietro e la maglia verso il basso ventre, mentre sente le guance prendere fuoco, mentre sente le labbra del suo capitano poggiarsi morbide sull’inguine. “Di cosa ti vergogni?”  
La risata di Sawamura è cristallina, accarezza le sue orecchie e le fa vibrare lo stomaco. Si sente come se il cuore stesse per esplodere, nuda dalla vita in giù e piena di vergogna. Chie le dilata le gambe e sorride, baciandole il pube. Non capisce se quella che sente sia ansia o eccitazione: Suga sa soltanto che non è sicura di poterla reggere a lungo. Sa che quelle di Chie sono solo domande provocatorie, ma anche avesse una risposta non troverebbe il coraggio per articolarla in parole, perché il suo respiro è accelerato, le sue mani tremano sui braccioli del divano, e non è certa che dalle sue labbra uscirebbe qualcosa con un senso compiuto. Quella lascia un altro bacio, un altro ancora, finché Suga sente la sua presenza umida e calda tra le gambe, e la testa gira.   
“C-Chie-” mormora, lasciando che una mano abbandoni il divano per trovar posto tra i capelli scuri di Sawamura, il bacino che si ritrae appena per la sorpresa, lo spavento, non ne ha idea. Chie solleva gli occhi e la guarda. Suga vede nelle sue palpebre socchiuse il sorriso nascosto dal suo stesso corpo, felino e affamato, così caldo, così imbarazzante. Chie abbandona il suo sguardo e stringe la presa sulle sue ginocchia, obbligandola ad aprirsi quanto più possibile, socchiudendo gli occhi come fa quando si baciano di nascosto negli spogliatoi della palestra della scuola. Si sente scoperta, totalmente in balia di quella bestia ingorda che è la sua ragazza, di quella lingua piccola che si insinua tra le pieghe della sua femminilità e raccoglie ogni sua sensazione, più stuzzicandola che soddisfandola davvero. I denti stringono con dolcezza sulla sua carne morbida, giocano alla ricerca di un punto più sensibili di altri, quello che magari riuscirà a scioglierle in nodo allo stomaco, a farla sospirare per il sollievo.  
“Sei meravigliosa,” dice Chie tra un bacio e l’altro, e Suga arrossisce ancora di più, ormai non sa più nemmeno per cosa. Cerca di stringere le gambe, di chiudersi alla bocca dell’altra, ma la stretta di Sawamura è più forte, e in realtà non vuole davvero contrastarla. “Rilassati,” le ripete ancora, e Suga vorrebbe davvero darle retta, ma come può quando è la vergogna a stringere le sue cosce e a colorarle il viso?   
Chie affonda di nuovo tra le sue gambe, schiocca baci leggeri e umidi che Suga sente _troppo_ , tanto da esser quasi fastidiosi. Non è abituata ai suoni che il suo corpo può emettere, non è abituata alle labbra di Sawamura in posti che non siano le sue labbra. Sente la lingua affondare in lei, e per un momento il cervello smette di comunicare col resto del suo corpo, e mentre un tremito percorre la schiena la sua voce si libera in un singulto che nessuna delle due ha mai sentito prima di quel momento. Chie deve prenderlo come un segno, come un via libera, perché da quel momento in poi non parla più, troppo persa ad accarezzarla sempre più a fondo, troppo persa ad ascoltarla mentre si scioglie sotto i suoi tocchi. L’imbarazzo è lì, che le accarezza costante la pancia, che le fa provare la stessa sensazione di un vuoto d’aria durante un volo, piacevole e disturbante allo stesso tempo. Le viene da chiudere le gambe, ancora, ma stavolta Chie la lascia fare. Le permette di avvolgere la testa con le sue cosce, di incrociare le caviglie e chiudere la stretta, mentre il bacino comincia a ondeggiare, ad andare incontro alla bocca di Sawamura che si piega in un sorriso - lo sente contro la pelle, non ha idea di come. C’è qualcosa che si unisce alla lingua, che le strappa un altro sospiro troppo alto, troppo imbarazzante, due dita che scivolano in lei con una facilità disarmante. Comincia a sentire i muscoli tendersi per il piacere, più che per l’ansia; sente il nodo sciogliersi e lasciare una piacevole sensazione di calore espandersi per tutto il ventre, fino a sperdersi un po’ nel cuore, un po’ nel bacino. Chie succhia, lecca, muove le dita tra le sue pareti umide e le toglie il fiato. Non è che una questione di attimi, e davanti a lei tutto diventa troppo bianco, e dentro di lei troppo intenso, perché possa evitarsi di chiudere gli occhi e stringere entrambe le mani tra i capelli scuri di Sawamura. La chiama, o forse no, non è più sicura di niente, ma Suga sente il suo corpo pulsare e scuotersi mentre ancora Chie l’accarezza, e qualunque cosa sia successa, non sa se voglia riprovarla al più presto possibile, o esserne terrorizzata per la troppa intensità.  
Si lascia scivolare contro lo schienale del divano, con gli occhi ancora chiusi e il fiato ancora corto. Si preme le mani contro gli occhi e borbotta qualcosa che Chie palesemente non capisce, perché quella ride mentre le si incastra tra le cosce e le stringe i fianchi.   
“È stato così tremendo?” le chiede, prendendole un polso e obbligandola a farsi guardare. Se il suo corpo aveva appena smessso di andare a fuoco con l’orgasmo, di certo ora non può non dirsi imbarazzata, a vedere le labbra lucide e sporche così vicine. Distoglie lo sguardo e annaspa, indecisa tra dirle di andare al diavolo e baciarla. Si limita a un “Sei terribile” che riceve in risposta soltanto un’altra risata, e quando Chie l’abbraccia Suga si maledice per essere così debole, e benedice l’altra per essere così paziente.  
O così poco incline ad assecondare le sue vergogne, per quel che conta.


End file.
